


I want to stay

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [16]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Slight fix it for the last season of Elite bc OMAR WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ANDER
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: quarantine fic challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I want to stay

Leukaemia. His kind, loving, funny, amazing boyfriend had cancer and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Omar, you need to leave. Go find someone who can give you what I can't right now. You deserve better than this." Ander said. 

Omar looked at him in disbelief.

"Is that what you want or is it what you think I want? Because I don't Ander. You are my boyfriend and I love you. Do you really think I'm going to leave you? Especially at a time like this when you need my support the most?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you? I could die. Chemo will make me sick, I won't want sex, half the time I'll only want to sleep. I'll get moody and snappy. Why would you put up with that when you can get what you need else where?" Ander said with a shrug.

"Because I love you. I don't give up on the people I love, especially when they're sick. Okay there is a possibility that you might die but it is slim, even then I'd like to make the most of our time together until we know for sure. When you're sick I'll take care of you, give you all the cuddles and soup you need. And so what if you don't want sex? I have a working right hand and your private bathroom to use. And okay, if you get moody and snappy I'll understand and give you your space. I want all of that with you, no matter how how much you try and push me away I will always be here. Yes it will be hard but we will get you through this okay?" Omar stated firmly. 

Ander gave him a watery smile. 

"Thank you for not giving up on me. It would have broke me if you had left but I wanted to give you the option because the only thing that would hurt more than you leaving is you staying and not being happy." Ander said, tears trailing down his face.

Omar leaned over and wiped them away. 

"I love you too much to leave you, but next time you feel like this, talk to me first, don't just assume I'd leave you okay?" He said, pulling Ander in for a hug. 

Ander nodded against Omar's neck.

And they stood like that, in the middle of the kitchen, for an hour, just holding onto each other.


End file.
